Confession d'une nuit
by JuneCrescent
Summary: " C'est vrai, leurs mains étaient liées, tout comme leurs destinée. " Zemyx, juste Zexion qui raconte son histoire.
Il était près de trois heures du matin dans un appartement d'étudiants . Deux personnes étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre. L'un avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en une coiffure de style rock et était rasé sur les côtés, il était accroupi près de son homologue . L'autre avait les cheveux d'une couleur bleue violette et une grande mèche qui cachait son oeil droit, assis dans un canapé. Leurs mains étaient liées. Le blond prit la parole :

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis prêt ..

Tout d'abord mon enfance a été tranquille. Quoi que j'ai voulu grandir trop vite et personne ne m'en a empêcher. Très vite je me suis retrouvé seul. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'amis mais me suis sentit à part dés la primaire. Plutôt que de jouer au ballon avec les autres garçons je jouait tout seul dans mon coin. J'étais un bon élève, enfant modèle, on ne me reprochait rien. Les seuls ombres à ce tableau quasi " parfait " était mes colères. C'était pas souvent, même très rare mais pas plus qu'un autre enfant j'imagine.

Puis ma pré adolescence. Jusqu'à mes treize ans ça allait. L'entrée au collège, tout ça s'est passé simplement. Toujours les mêmes notes, la même attitude. Mon cercle d'amis s'était agrandi et niveau amour j'enchaînais les amourettes. J'avais quelque angoisses. C'était pas souvent, même très rare mais pas plus qu'un autre pré adolescent j'imagine.

Je garderais le souvenir du début de mon adolescence intacte, c'est la période où j'ai commencé ma transformation. J'ai commencé à travailler ma coupe de cheveux, me les colorer, à me maquiller d'eye-liner noir et assumer mon homosexualité. En ce temps là j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir mon ami de toujours, Roxas. Je l'ai connu sur un réseau social, un simple accident d'ajout d'ami. Peu à peu nous nous sommes rapprochés et trouver de nombreux points communs. Puis nous sommes passés aux conversations par webcam et un véritable lien s'est tissé. Quand il m'a présenté son premier petit ami sérieux j'ai eu du mal à le partager. Je n'étais pas amoureux mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à céder les personnes à qui je tenais. J'étais tailladé par la jalousie car , évidemment, nous ne pouvions plus nous voir en vidéo tous les soirs ou s'appeler. Notre relation fusionnelle n'était plus et un grand vide s'était crée en moi. Alors j'ai commencé à me couper, sur les bras, à cette période ce n'était qu'avec un simple compas, puis compas est devenu ciseau, et enfin ciseau est devenu rasoir. C'était pas souvent, même très rare mais ... Non, je croyais que j'étais le seul à faire ça.

Mon adolescence n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Ma crise je l'ai faite mais pas comme tout le monde, alors que tout le monde se révolter moi je suis tomber en dépression. J'ai continué à rire avec mes amis, faire semblant, ça m'allait. Enfin, non ça n'allait pas mais je me mentais. Aux vestiaires je n'enlevais jamais mes mitaines jusqu'à temps d'avoir ma veste de jogging sur moi. Pour mes cuisses j'essayais d'allez vite, personne ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte donc bon. Plus les semaines avançaient et plus je tailladais mon corps. La vie me paraissait morne. Je n'avais pas de projets, d'objectifs ou quoi mais jamais l'idée ne me serait venue l'idée d'en parler. Malheureusement à mes quinze ans j'ai flanché, je ne voulais pas retourner à l'école. Effectivement malgrès mes notes excellentes rester assis devant un professeur comme un bon toutou, sourire et rire devant mes amis alors que à l'intérieur je crevais m'étais devenu insupportable. Mes angoisses me poursuivaient chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être le gentil petit garçon qui est toujours là pour les autres mais que personne n'aide. Alors je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire. Mes parents m'on scolarisés à la maison, j'allais un peu mieux et la vie étais devenu plus supportable. J'avais compris d'où venait tous ces problèmes. Le contrôle. Si je devenais fou c'était parce que je souhaiter tout avoir sous contrôle et que je ne pouvais rien décider ni dans la vie des autres comme Roxas ,ni être en présence d'une forme d'autorité qui m'empêcherais de faire ce que je voulais. Puis je t'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque. Tu sais quand je t'ai vu la première chose que je me suis dis c'était " Et pourquoi pas ne rien contrôler cette fois ? ". Quand je te dis que tu m'as sauvé, que tu es toute ma vie c'est pas une parole idiote d'adolescent en l'air. C'est la vérité. Et j'ai eu raison cette fois çi de laisser le destin faire son oeuvre car aujourd'hui je ne suis plus malheureux. Demyx... Je t'aime. "

Pour toute réponse le blond déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme en collant leurs fronts.

" - Merci de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur, moi aussi je t'aime Zexion... "

* * *

Comme d'habitude un petit texte que j'ai écrit d'une traite pas forcement très joyeux mais bon j'avais envie. Après les fautes d'orthographes seront corrigées dans les jours qui viennent.

Je vous embrasse et j'indique que mes recherche de partenaire RP sont toujours valables ^^


End file.
